Wicked Game
by emerusmerlinus
Summary: The story is AU. Sanzo is a seventeen years old high school senior and Goku is a fifteen years old sophomore. While the story is a sequel for "Can't take my eyes off you," it can stand alone. Again it is a songfiction one chapter deal.


_The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
and I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

Sanzo's eyelids fly open, he feels asphyxiating as if a ton of bricks landed on his chest and the pressure from the weight is about to explode any minute. He tries to push Goku off him, but the kid is quiet heavy. Finally after a struggle, Sanzo is able to snake out of Goku's inert body. _"Damn! Still raining."_ He gets up from the bed and looks for his underwear and pajamas then looks at the clock. The neon green lights mark 5:45am. He gets dress and turns off the alarm no point on leaving it on while he goes to the bathroom. Once he is dress he picks up clean clothes from the drawers and his personal items, so he could take a shower afterwards. He closes the door behind him and yawns as he gets his bearings scanning the hall for the shower's facilities. He finally locates the room and walks toward it. He needs to relief himself and definitely to shower. He is sticky and the smell of cum too strong for his taste.

As soon as Sanzo enters the showers a soft voice greets him, "Good morning Sanzo! I never figured you for an early riser." Hakkai grins while Sanzo only grunts, "What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"It's a wonderful day." Hakkai continues fixing his hair on the mirror and making sure his clothes are perfectly press. He is wearing his favorite Harley Davidson boots, and D & G apparel—beige pants, long-sleeves black turtle neck under his hunter-green short-sleeves down the waist Chinese style shirt and a beige shawl across his left shoulder tied up at the right side of his waist. He then makes sure his green bandana stays in place while fumbling with his three silver bar earrings on his left ear.

Sanzo goes to the urinals to take a piss and mumbles, "Is fucking raining. Don't see how that's so wonderful."

"Did you say something Sanzo?" Hakkai is satisfied with his look and picks into the urinals before he takes his leave.

"So, did Goyjo ever come back?" Sanzo asks, as he looks Hakkai up and down while heading for the showers.

"Yes, he came back early last night. He had a bloody nose, which reminds me I need to go to the laundry room before I do anything else. I don't want his clothes to get permanent bloodstains; although, I left them soaking with blood stains removal. Good thing his clothes are not designers; otherwise, I'm afraid he would have a hard time replacing them." Hakkai sighs as he gets lost on some thoughts.

The sound of falling water muffles Sanzo's voice, "I see. You're the fucking wife."

"I'm no body's wife, but someone has to take care of these things. Goyjo is not rich. His uncle has him on a very tight budget." Hakkai snaps annoyed. It is not like Goyjo has it easy. While Goyjo's uncle is rich, Goyjo has no inheritance. He depends on his uncle goodwill. Besides Goyjo cannot help it, he is not a troublemaker but shit seems to follow him around. Hakkai blames it all on the loose women Goyjo tends to pick-up.

Sanzo steps out of the showers wearing a towel around his waist and staring at the leaning figure of Hakkai against the door next to the mirrors, he adds, "I thought we didn't have to wear a uniform."

"No, we don't. Why you ask?" Hakkai observes Sanzo grabbing his Versace bag to take out his shaving items.

While applying the shaving cream, Sanzo continues, "Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

"No, yesterday I wore a long-sleeves hunter-green shirt with beige khakis." Hakkai catches Sanzo smirking at him, "You're going to see me wearing a lot of green and beige. Those happen to be my favorite colors." He spats despise his best efforts to be affable.

"I thought your favorite color was fuck-me red." Sanzo retorts while applying cologne and getting ready to get dress.

"Fuck-me red?" Hakkai gets lost for a second. _"What does he mean fuck-me red?" _Then an image flashes across his mind, "It seems you're impossible to talk to this early on the morning."

Sanzo smirks again while he starts to get dress quickly few students begin to arrive to use the showers too. While he zips up his Versace faded blue jeans, Sanzo adds, "Give my regards to your redhead roommate."

Hakkai grabs Sanzo's Versace black-leather combat boots and throws them at him as he leaves the room. As soon as he finishes putting on his boots, Sanzo pulls over a long-sleeves black turtleneck shirt, and then he ruffles his golden-blond hair. He is going for the muss look. Sanzo now picks up his personal stuff making sure he does not leave anything behind. The showers are crowd with students by now. _"Tomorrow, I better make sure I get up earlier, five thirty seems like a good time to avoid these idiots."_

Sanzo arrives at his room and looks over his bed. Goku still is asleep. Sanzo stands next to the boy after putting away his stuff then sighs removing some strands of hair from Goku's close eyelids. Looking over the clock that marks 6:20am, Sanzo goes over his fridge to grab the cartoon of milk then pours some cheerios into a bowl and sits in front of his computer. He begins to eat while waiting for his computer to turn on. His first class is at eight o'clock then lunch at noon, AP-Calculus III at one. His last class is at three O'clock. _"I hate PE, well at least is swimming."_ Sanzo finishes his cheerios then gets up to wash the bowl over the small sink and as he put the bowl away glances over Goku's alarm clock that shows it is already 6:30am. _"I don't think Goku's alarm clock is set up." _Sanzo walks over to his bed and with a firm grip yanks away the covers causing Goku to fall to the floor.

In a quick bounce, Goku stands up disoriented scanning the room with quick glances. Sanzo unfretted starts to change his sheets. Goku seems to remember where he is as he gets onto his own bed sitting crossed legged. Then looking at Sanzo who is almost finish fixing his bed with clean sheets, he says grinning, "Good morning Sanzo!"

"Aren't you going to get dress?" Sanzo walks to his computer without looking at him to continue browsing over the net.

"Yeah! I need to take a shower first. I stink." Goku now sees his clothes laying all over the floor and gets up from the bed to put them on again.

"Did you set up your alarm?" Sanzo asks while he opens up his e-mail.

"No, I forgot. I better do it now." Goku grabs his alarm clock to set up his alarm.

Sanzo glances over to see the time Goku is going to get up. "Don't you think that 6:45 is cutting it short?"

"No, it takes me ten minutes to shower another to get dress; I'll be heading to the dining hall by seven-fifteen, seven-twenty the latest. My first class is at eight plenty of time to have a hearty breakfast." Goku now turns to fix his bed and grabs his clothes to head to the showers.

"I'll be back," Goku tells Sanzo who only ignores him. When Goku sees Sanzo is not adding anything else shrugs and leaves.

Twenty minutes later Goku comes inside the room wearing Tommy blue shrunk denim, a pair of Jordan flypsyde, a Dallas Cowboys t-shirt sporting a muss look. Throwing his bag over his bed he goes and snakes his arms around Sanzo leaning over to properly kiss the blond who is reading the _New York Times_ science section. Sanzo moves away before Goku could kiss him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you good morning" Goku tries again but this time Sanzo gets up from his seat and moves to grab his school bag.

Goku stands still in front of Sanzo's computer trying to figure out what went wrong. Sanzo throws his bag over his shoulder grabs his cell, iPod and glasses making sure he has his keys, cigarettes and a lighter then turns his computer off. Glancing over at Goku he asks, "Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

"No, yesterday I had a Tony Romo and today is a Jeff Terrell's t-shirt." Goku looks confused.

"What's the difference?" Sanzo looks straight at Goku.

"Two different people even the pants. Today are blue shrunk, yesterday were faded. You can fuck me, but I cannot kiss you." Goku decides that is best to know the rules now.

Sanzo turns to look over the clock that marks 7:10am, "What time is your lunch?"

"Same as Hakkai and Goyjo eleven in the morning then we have PE at noon."

Sanzo starts to walk out and Goku moves to stop him but Sanzo says, "Talk to you later"

"So you're not going to answer me now." Goku stares at Sanzo as he heads for the door.

Grabbing the knob Sanzo turns to look at Goku and with a smirk says, "It was one time deal Goku, no hard feelings."

"Sure!" Goku turns away from Sanzo while his eyes start to get watery. He bits his lips he is not going to cry. He is not a little boy. He told Hakkai that Sanzo was not the type to sugar coat anything, so why the hurt? _"The thunderstorm, he just needed it to be distracted from the rain._ _How could I be so stupid? He was vulnerable last night. He needed comfort. I was there. It could've been anyone else."_Goku wipes his face and grabs his school bag then he hears his cell ring with a familiar tune. Flipping it open, he answers as he heads out grabbing his keys to lock the door, "Hey! How come you never call me back?"

"Sorry, Goku but Shien and I were super busy. I got your message though. I'm happy for you that you're already have cool friends. I checked out Goyjo's and Hakkai's stats. They're pretty good; although, I'm sure you'll make quarterback for next year. Shien made captain and I'm second string quarterback."

"What happen to Zenon?" Goku is already in great spirits. Nataku has that power to make him forget any shitty thing that brings his spirits down.

"He got transfer too, so coach gave the position to Shien."

"Wasn't Zenon a senior already?"

"Yeah! He made a fit but at the end his father transferred him to some boarding school on Europe."

"That sucks!" Goku heads down the stairs to the Loomis dining hall.

"I got to go Goku. I'm meeting with Shien. Would you believe it today is our anniversary? We've been going steady for one year."

"Congrats! I'm happy for you Nataku." Goku opens the door to get inside the dining hall and scans for Hakkai and Goyjo. Goku finally spots Hakkai and Goyjo signaling them to save him a seat.

"Thanks, Goku. Don't forget to keep in touch."

"I won't." Goku hears the line go death and flips his phone off as he gets into the breakfast line.

"What would you like?" The smiling face motions Goku to take a look at the buffet.

"Give me four scramble eggs with cheese, six sausages, eight strips of bacon, four pancakes, a large orange juice, and to snack two apples, do you only have two peaches?"

"Yes," The server says wondering if he actually would eat all that food.

"Okay! Give me those too and that'll be all." The server gives him his food. Goku now moves to the register to pay and to join Hakkai and Goyjo.

"Hey, Monkey boy! Is it still raining?" Goyjo greets him while picking up his school bag from the chair.

"No, I think is clearing up already. What happen to your nose cockroach?" Goku sits down smiling at Hakkai who smiles back.

"Nothing, I was in a bar last night with these two chicks I told you about yesterday then this jerk came over and I had to introduce him to my right fist and my mean left. So where is the bitchy blond?"

Goku is already eating his bacon strips so he licks his fingers before answering Goyjo, "Don't know he left early."

Hakkai notices that Goku's eyes seem teary so he asks, "Did the storm wake you up?"

"Yeah! I wanted to go out and run in the rain. Usually Nataku and I like to go out and run while is raining but somehow doing it alone didn't seem right." Goku keeps eating trying hard to suppress the tears that treat to come out any minute.

"So are you ready for your first day of school?" Hakkai asks thinking is better to change the subject.

"First day of school, Goku is already one of us no first day for him." Goyjo adds as he checks out a petite brunette passing by.

Hakkai follows Goyjo's gaze and sees the round bottom distracting him from eating his breakfast. "Goyjo is almost seven-forty you better finish your breakfast. We need to go; I don't want to be late for class again."  
Goyjo turns to face Hakkai and with a sheepish smile continues eating his breakfast.

Hakkai now looks at Goku and asks, "What's your first class Goku?"

Finishing the last of his pancakes and taking a sip from his orange juice Goku answers, "I have English II from eight to eight-fifty-five then at nine I have algebra, at ten chem. from eleven on my schedule is as same as you and Goyjo, lunch, PE, social studies, health, and art appreciation."

"Homura gave you a good schedule that way I can help you with whatever subject you're having any trouble with. Goyjo told me that you wanted me to tutor you."

"Yeah! I don't want to be bench for failing."

"Don't worry monkey, we can stay on the side lines together. And when you need a partner to run on the rain just give me a howler. Did I give you my cell already?" Goyjo starts to fumble in his pockets for his cell.

At this point the three begin to exchange cell numbers, "So we'll meet here at eleven for lunch okay Goku." Hakkai adds getting ready to leave.

"Sure! And if something else happens you have my number now." Goku finish storing the last number, and he also gets ready to leave. Last thing he wants is to be late for his first day of class at his new school.

_No, I don't want to fall in love  
(This love is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
(This love is only gonna break your heart)  
with you_

Sanzo fumbles with his keys as he opens the door to his dorm. He then drops his school bag on the bed while quickly changes his books for his afternoon classes. Then a knock on the door reminds him to get his wallet. He opens it and a smiling young girl on a tight tank top and short-shorts asks, "Sanzo?"

Without saying a world Sanzo gives her fifteen dollars and grabs the lunch bag from her closing the door on her face. "Thanks, they told me you're a sweet kid." She mumbles, "Fucking brat."

Sanzo is about to sit down to eat in front of his computer when he looks at Goku's bed then looking at the clock that marks 12 O'clock, he grabs his school bag heading out of the room. _"It's just a five minute brisk walk. Besides, my aunt always says I need to get more fresh air."_

Sanzo arrives at the football field and looking up at the bleachers he finds a spot that is not too crowd with other spectators. He runs up to take a seat away from the three females seating together giggling and sighing at the students down the field. Sanzo now places his bag underneath his feet and gets comfortable to eat his food while scanning the field for the familiar figures. Finally Sanzo spots the tall redhead who is wearing black shorts, a white A-shirt and a violet head bandana, and not far away is Goku talking to Hakkai. Both of them are wearing the same as Goyjo except that Hakkai's bandana is green and Goku's gold. Now Sanzo is truly at ease eating while fumbling inside his bag for something to read. _"I must get a laptop if I decide to make this my daily routine."_

"Are you okay Goku?" Hakkai asks as he goes over the different plays with Goku.

"Yeah! I'm pump. Coach has interesting game plans."

"I know what you mean. I'm glad you're part of the varsity team. It seems we're going to have a good season."

"Hey, Hakkai! Where's Goyjo?"

Hakkai now scans the field for his roommate then adds, "His over there showing off to our head cheerleader. Fucking bitch!"

"What's wrong?"

"She is the reason Goyjo got benched last year at the beginning of the season."

Hakkai is about to call Goyjo when he spots Sanzo at the bleachers. "Isn't that Sanzo up there?"

Goku turns around and squints to adjust to the sun's glare then adds, "I'll be back. I think it is Sanzo."

Running Goku reaches the bleachers in no time then going up two at a time he passes by the group of girls who say in a chorus, "Hi! Goku"

"Hey! Sandy, Melissa, Sarah" Goku greets them while grinning.

Sanzo now looks up from his book and takes off his reading glasses. Goku plops down beside him breathing heavy. "Following on Goyjo's steps much."

"Huh!" Then Goku realizes what Sanzo means answering, "You be surprise what a little smile can do."

Sanzo looks over his cell to check on the time while he begins to pick up the trash.

"Did you eat already?" Goku asks unsure what Sanzo is doing at the field.

"Yes, I order chicken dumplings."

"So you're not going to be eating at the dining hall at all?"

"No, I hate school food."

Goku now picks up the book that Sanzo puts down while picking up the trash, "What are you reading?"

"Journey to the West by Wu Cheng'en" Sanzo answers looking straight at Goku. _"Gee! He has such beautiful eyes."_

Goku leafs through the book then adds, "It's in Chinese!"

"Of course it is. I hate reading translations." Taking the book away from Goku, Sanzo gets ready to leave.

"You know Chinese?"

Sanzo raises his right eyebrow then adds snobby, "I speak, read, and write seven languages not including English."

"Wow!" It is all Goku could articulate. He barely speaks English and knows a few words in Spanish. Being from South Texas, he better know some Spanish if he does not want to be considered a snob.

"You're leaving already." Goku asks as Sanzo stands up. "Yes, I have calculus next. I came here thinking this place would not be too crowded to have lunch outdoors. It turns out to be a beautiful day. No rain!" Sanzo sizes Goku up and down before heading down the bleachers.

Goku follows Sanzo and glancing over the girls sitting below adds, "Bye girls see ya tomorrow in class."

"Bye Goku!" Then one of the blonds gets up and stops Goku grabbing him from his arm Sanzo is already down at the ground looking up the scene, "Goku here is my cell number, give me a call if you have any problems working on your essay. I'm the editor of our school newspaper and I'm pretty good at creative writing too." She now smiles winking at Goku who only manages to say, "Thanks, Sarah!"

Goku jumps down to stand next to Sanzo who asks, "Why would you need help with your homework?"

Grinning and passing his hand over his messy hair, Goku answers, "I sort of ask around for a good English tutor. I'm terrible with academics. Hakkai promised to help me out, but he is already helping Goyjo out in top of his busy schedule." Shuffling his feet and looking towards Hakkai and Goyjo's direction, he continues, "I do need a tutor to help me with all my subjects. I don't want to be bench for failing my courses."

"Tsz, idiot!" Sanzo hisses then starts to walk away towards the campus buildings.

"Hey, Sanzo at what time you have PE?" Goku asks while cursing himself it was not likely that Sanzo would answer him.

"I have swimming at 3 O'clock." Then Sanzo disappears from Goku's sight.

Goku grins wider if it is possible then with a sigh he walks leisurely towards Hakkai and Goyjo. It is time for them to hit the showers for their next class. "So what did the bitchy blond wanted?" Goyjo sneaks his arm around Goku's shoulders. "Just enjoying his lunch hour," Goku answers as he grabs Hakkai from his waist.

Goyjo then snickers, "So he came to check us out."

Goku now laughs as he adds, "Don't think so, he was reading a Chinese novel."

"Homura mention something about Sanzo being verse in several languages." Hakkai adds while looking at Goyjo who is waving good-bye to the wavy-hair head cheerleader.

"Yes, he says he speaks, reads, and writes in seven languages besides English." Goku offers as he lets go of his friends to go into one of the empty showers.

"Maybe, you'll be better off if droopy eyes tutors you. He is an AP senior after all." Goyjo continues as he starts to soap himself.

"Doubt if he wants to waste his time with a loser like me." Goku adds while shampooing his hair.

"You're not a loser Goku. I'm sure Sanzo would be honor to help out our brighter and future star." Hakkai says as he too takes a quick shower having PE out on the field is bound to leave a stinky odor.

The three of them finish showering and head to their afternoon classes. Five minutes into their last period a young white hair Italian professor shows up, "Hello! I'm Professore Hazel but you may call me just Hazel. Today we're cutting our class short because I have a very important meeting that I cannot postpone; so if you please just settle down and sign your names in the roster that is circulating right now, your homework for tonight is to write an essay telling me about your favorite artist either modern, post-modern, contemporary and please do not forget the classics." Then with a wide smile and exaggerating arm movements he concludes, "Class dismissed."

"That was quick." Goyjo points as he picks up his school bag.

"What should we do?" Goku asks.

Hakkai looks up at Goyjo and picking his own bag suggests, "What about going to the gym to work out then we head to the dining to have an early diner. We do have a lot of homework to finish tonight."

"Sounds like a good idea." Goyjo gets a head start towards the exit.

Goku follows trailing after Hakkai and with a sheepish smile adds, "I rather head to the pool."

"Going to spy on Sanzo," Goyjo snickers as he waits for Goku and Hakkai to catch up to him then grabbing them in a bear hug he adds, "I think I rather spy on the bitchy blond too. I can't wait to see his skinny ass, those tiny racers threat to fall off at any time."

"Goyjo!" Hakkai whispers while he feels his face heating up.

"I'm just saying Hakkai. I can't forget what I saw yesterday. I just don't know how Sanzo's racers don't fall off; they're so tiny. He has no ass; although, his package seems promising."

"Goyjo can't you just stop thinking about sex for a few seconds." Hakkai exhales irritated. _"I should have joined the swimming team or maybe the water-polo."_

"Don't know about you but it's a well known fact that we, men, think about sex every eight seconds." Goyjo adds with an air of authority.

"Is not true!" Hakkai dismisses Goyjo's claims as he adds, "That's not a scientific fact. It is only pure public misconception."

"Hakkai is right Goyjo. I looked it up at snopes dot com." Goku grins as they enter the Edges swimming pool building.

"Why would you look up something like that, monkey?"

"Don't know, Nataku and I were just doing some research. I think."

Sanzo is standing on the edge of the pool at the far side end facing the entrance when he spots the group coming in. _"What are they doing here? Don't they have class right now?"_

"Sanzo, your group is next. Get ready!" The tall-brunette wearing a one-piece swimsuit shouts while she whistles signaling to the group on the water to get out.

With another whistle the coach signals the second group to go into the water. Goku, Hakkai and Goyjo stand at the other end of the pool. Sanzo now is approaching the edge of the pool and he is able to pick up the chitchat of the group standing at the edge.

"Hi, Goku!" a choir of about three or four females sang in unison.

"Hey! Girls" Goku greets them back.

A girl who just got out of the pool, she is drying with a towel comes up to where Goku and his friend are standing, "Goku, if you want me I can come up to your dorm say around six to help you with our algebra homework."

"Thanks, Maria…" Before Goku could finish two more girls get closer and the taller of the two adds, "Better yet Goku, Why don't you come to my dorm? I can help you with algebra and Angela here can help you with your other homework. She is an AP senior bound to graduate valedictorian this year." And pushing a piece of paper inside Goku's front pants pocket, she finishes, "Here is my cell and our dorm number."

Sanzo hits his head on the edge while finishing the lap and turning to head back to the starting point. "Sanzo, are you okay?" Goku bends to help the blond who is trying to hold on to the edge while nursing his head bump.

The coach sees this and runs towards the group to see what just happen. Sanzo is outside the pool slapping Goku's helping hands away, "I'm okay. It's just a stupid bump. I'm not bleeding or anything."

The coach arrives on time to hear Sanzo then looking over his forehead she adds, "Better sit this one out Sanzo." Turning around to see who is on the group she recognizes Hakkai, "Hakkai can you help Sanzo there is a first aid kit in my office just apply some salve in case there is a scratch or something."

"Yes, Miss Santiago." Hakkai now motions Sanzo to follow him while the coach disperses the rest of the students to continue doing their laps.

Goyjo and Goku trail behind, "You know something Goku I don't think you're going to have any problems finding a tutor. You're even more popular than me on my first day of class. The chicks just throw themselves at you. Lucky monkey!" Then searching into Goku's pant pockets, he continues, "How many numbers have you collected so far?"

"Cut it out!" Goku keeps pushing Goyjo away from him while trying to keep an eye on Sanzo and Hakkai. "None of your business!"

"C'mon monkey just gives me a number, and I promised to leave you alone."

Goku eyes Goyjo then says, "I don't know about twenty. Yeah! I think I got about eighteen numbers from girls and two from two guys from social studies."

Goyjo now whistles adding, "You got more numbers in one day than I have over the three years I've been here, and only one guy's number if you count Hakkai."

They finally arrived at the coach's office and Hakkai is putting away the first aid kit while Sanzo grabs a bottle of water from the small fridge. "Goyjo you only got my number because you were so desperately for someone to help you with your overdue homework; otherwise, coach wouldn't let you made the cut for the junior team. And to be honest you were a better player than the rest of the losers applying that year, so Homura asked me as a favor to help you out."

Goyjo only smiles sheepish at Hakkai while Goku turns his attention to Sanzo, "How's your head Sanzo?" Goku tries to get closer to Sanzo who only moves further away from him while adding, "I'm fine. I already told you; it's nothing. How come you idiots are not in class?"

Goyjo now goes to grab Sanzo from his shoulder in a bear hug, "Because, we got sissy Hazel as a teacher, and the fucking queer is always going away on some meeting. Homura arrange it, so we could have a few easy A's. Thank you very much Homura, you're a god savior."

"It's not true Goyjo. Hazel happens to be one of the top art connoisseurs of our times. He is the expert on painting, sculpture in any medium. It just happens that he is very flexible and tries to help the students that are really interested on learning about art." Hakkai corrects Goyjo, as they get ready to go outside the office back to the swimming pool area.

"I don't really care much for art, but I do think our last three teachers seem suspiciously easy going." Goku adds while he laughs at Goyjo. Sanzo has just hit him on the stomach finishing with a fist to his already sore nose.

"Fuck! Why did you do that for?"

"Keep your hands to yourself; I'm not a fucking girl for you to grope at your pleasure."

"So what we should do now?" Goku asks trying to contain his laughter.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going back to the pool. I still have a few more minutes of swimming class then I plan to stay for another hour. I order dinner to be delivery by six then I have homework to finish and quite a few projects to start working on." Sanzo gets ahead of the group.

"But you have a bump in the head" Goku seems to whine a little.

Sanzo turns to face Goku then adds, "I'm not the first or last swimmer to ever get a bump on the head. It should be a reminder that I should not be careless and to concentrate on what I'm doing. Or have you ever been stop from running or playing football by a simple injury."

"No" Goku replies immediately but then he rarely gets injured on the field. Now that he thinks about it he has never been injured at all. Good reflexes his doctor always says.

"My point exactly," Sanzo now dismisses his sort of friends and roommate.

"Well, I'm hungry." Goyjo adds mimicking Sanzo's walk while poking fun at him.

Goku laughs again while adding, "I'm hungry too."

"Well let's go and get some early dinner then let's follow Sanzo's lead and do our homework too." Hakkai directs his friends to go out towards the dining hall.

Sanzo starts to pick up his books and puts away his homework so his backpack is ready for tomorrow morning. Then moves to look at his closet to select the clothes he would wear for class with a quick glance he looks at the clock that marks 7:45 P.M., and Goku has not showed up yet. He grabs his silk pajamas and starts to change then he washes his teeth. Once he puts everything away he turns off the lights and goes to his computer. _"Damn, I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep my usual eight hours."_

The digital clock changes marking 8:00 P.M. when Sanzo hears the door to the dorm opening. He turns from his computer and sees Goku standing still at the threshold. "What are you doing standing there like an idiot?"

"I'm waiting for the room to stop spinning. It's hard to walk while the world turns."

"You're drunk!" Sanzo spats while getting up from his seat and turning off his computer.

Goku closes the door making sure the lock is on then fumbling through the dark barely reaches his bed and lays on his stomach for a while. He does not want to throw up.

Sanzo sits on his bed while he lights up a cigarette. "Did you at least finish your homework?"

Goku now stirs up and manages to sit up at the edge of his bed trying to focus on Sanzo. Sanzo is able to see Goku's grin while the kid replies, "I forgot about my homework. You think if I call Claudia. She would still be up."

"Tsz!" Sanzo hisses then adds, "Who is Claudia? Is it Angela's roommate?"

"Yeah!" Goku keeps grinning trying hard to concentrate on his speech.

"I'm sure they both are." Sanzo takes a long drag from his cigarette.

Goku gets up from the bed searching his pants pockets for his cell and looks at several pieces of paper. Sanzo gets up flicking his cigarette to turn the lights on. Goku almost loses his balance when the light hits his eyes. "Ooops!"

Then he turns to look at Sanzo sheepishly, "I don't seem to be able to find her number. Could you help me find it? Please!" Goku adds staring more intently at Sanzo.

Sanzo grabs the bunch of papers from Goku's hands and starts looking through them.

Goku breaths on Sanzo's scent then he adds, "I'm sorry Sanzo."

"Why you're sorry for?" Sanzo's lips curl into a smirk. He hates it. Goku has now twenty-five female numbers and seven male numbers all showing something personal on them like smear lipstick, perfume, little hearts, or phrases like call me anytime, I'm available whenever you need me. Sanzo is disgusted.

"I don't drink."

"You could fool me." Sanzo adds sarcastic.

"Really! I don't drink, but Goyjo and I got together with the rest of the cross-country team, and its tradition you know any new member must at least drink one tequila shot with them. We're a family now. We have to celebrate."

Goku tries to remove some strands of hair from Sanzo's face but he loses his balance falling face down to the floor. "Get up! Idiot!" Sanzo now crumbles all the pieces of paper and throws them into the trash.

"You better no throw up Goku."

Goku crawls to his bed and sits up again. "No, I won't." Goku says apologetic.

Sanzo goes into the fridge and grabs some ice cubes and looks for a paper cup to fill it with water. "How many shots did you have?" He asks while forcing Goku to grab the cup.

"I swear only one Sanzo." He takes the water but instead of drinking it. He passes the cold cup around his hot face.

"What did Hakkai say?" Sanzo feels like slapping Goku for following Goyjo. _"Where the fuck was Hakkai when all of this happens?"_

"Hakkai wasn't there. He's not part of the team. He is only on football." Goku feels so damn tired. _"Maybe I can do my homework tomorrow if I wake up really early."_

Sanzo sighs then looks straight at Goku taking away the water cup, "Tell you what, I help you with your homework tomorrow, but you'll have to wake up really early, at five in the morning. First we take a shower then we'll manage to finish the homework you have due."

Goku grins mischievously while he says, "You mean we're taking a shower together."

Sanzo putting away the paper cup looks puzzle at Goku then it hits him, "Not like that, idiot!" Sanzo pushes Goku into the bed and begins to undress him. Goku does not put a struggle, and once he is only wearing his boxers he grabs Sanzo forcing him to fall in top of his chest. Goku's grip is really strong, so Sanzo cannot break out easily, "Just one kiss Sanzo, please, I promised to do anything you ask just give me one more kiss."

"Let me go! Idiot!" Sanzo pushes in vain even drunk Goku seems to be stronger than Sanzo.

"Please, I'm begging you just one kiss." Tears begin to fall down Goku's cheeks. Sanzo stares into those golden and big puppy eyes for a few more seconds then he starts to wipe Goku's tears with his kisses. Finally, Sanzo reaches Goku's mouth. Goku opens it eager for Sanzo's kiss after a few seconds they both are struggling for air. Goku eases his hold on Sanzo who takes the opportunity to get up moving away from Goku.

"Thanks Sanzo, sweet dreams." Goku turns into his stomach and without getting into the covers falls asleep.

Sanzo sighs at the sight of the drunk and sleeping Goku. Then he goes to pick up his cell and using speed dial the phone begins to ring.

"Hello!"

"Hi! Homura did I wake you up?"

"No, who's this?"

"Sanzo, I need a favor to ask."

"Sure, how can I help you Sanzo?"

"I need you to e-mail me Goku's teacher's lesson plans if you don't want for Goku to fail his classes. I think I'm going to tutor him."

"I was right to place you and Goku together. He does need a personal tutor and I think you're the perfect man."

"Whatever!"

"I'll make sure you receive those lessons plans on your e-mail box first thing in the morning."

Before Homura could add anything else, Sanzo snaps his phone off.

_What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you_

"Goku get up!" Sanzo tries in vain to move the inert body of Goku. "Shit!" Sanzo curses, he is tired of the same routine. He has to yank the covers, so Goku falls to the floor; otherwise, he will never wake-up. They have been doing this dance for a few months now. Sanzo is tempted to let Goku sleep a few hours more after all is the Monday before Thanksgiving break, and Goku is caught up with all his classes. However, Sanzo likes taking showers with Goku. He enjoys, he relishes soaping each other. While he has not sleep with Goku again, they have an unspoken agreement to soap each other whenever they take showers together. And five in the morning is the perfect time to take a shower. No one is there to disturb their little routine. No one is there to know about them. To Hakkai and Goyjo is only Goku who is infatuated, he is only the aloof blond taking pity on the idiot football star.

"Goku, I don't want to do this anymore. Just get up, please!" However, Sanzo's pleas go into deaf ears. Goku sleeps like a rock.

Sanzo sighs and gets ready to yank the covers. Goku falls to the floor and in a swift bounced, he steadies himself, "Fuck, Sanzo!" Goku starts to whine, "Let me sleep until seven. I don't have any homework pending."

Sanzo moves to sit on his bed and while lighting a cigarette, he adds, "I know, but you need to start working on putting together your research paper notes." He is so clever.

Goku yawns and sits on his bed trying to think of something, so he could go back to sleep and keep dreaming of him and Sanzo having sex on the beach, "Sanzo, the research paper is due until December 10th. I'm the only sophomore who is caught up with all the due dates in fact I'm the only sophomore who is ahead in the class not even the nerds are as caught up as I am."

Sanzo snaps and says, "I'm trying to help you here. Or you rather spend Thanksgiving break working on your stupid paper."

Goku keeps whining, "Well, yeah!"

"So you rather work on your research paper than go in the slopes with me."

"Sanzo, I told you I hate snow. Have you forgotten already why?"

"So, why did you accept my aunt's invitation to join us to go to Aspen?" Sanzo spats while fumbling for another cigarette; things are not going the way he wants.

Goku sighs is too early in the morning to be arguing with Sanzo, "Because, I want to be with you. I just don't want to be with you in the slopes. So, I figure while you're outside having fun. I can work on the research paper then when you come inside you can check my work and afterwards maybe hang out."

Sanzo finish his third cigarette of the morning and flicking the butt, he gets up from the bed hissing, "Suit yourself!" At this point, Sanzo grabs his bag and leaves to go and take his shower.

Goku sighs in defeat and after a minute or two, he decides to go and join Sanzo at the showers, _"Well, if I finish the research paper before we leave for Aspen, I'll have more free time to work on my plan to seduce Sanzo." _He is already awake. Goku now perks up fixes his bed and grabs his stuff heading towards the showers.

Sanzo is cursing himself he should have let Goku sleep longer. Now, he is pissed off and Goku probably would not want to go to Aspen anymore. Sanzo then gets lost in some memories, _"Konzen, I want you to spend Thanksgiving break with me and Homura in Aspen." "Not a chance in hell!" "Konzen be a good boy and do as I say. Tell you what bring your little pet along" "What pet?" "The little kid Homura told me you're tutoring." "I don't think so. Goku hates the snow. He had an accident when he was a child during a skiing trip with his father and ever since he hates the snow. So, I don't think he would like to come along." "Leave it to me Konzen just be a good boy and I'll make sure your little pet comes along." "You'll do nothing of the sort. Leave him alone." "Konzen, you're not eighteen yet, so I'm afraid you'll have to do as I say pet or no pet."_ Then another scene comes to Sanzo's mind, _"Hello! You must be Goku. Konzen's roommate." "Yes, Nice meeting you Miss Bosatsu!" "Goku, I was thinking would you like to join me and Konzen for Thanksgiving break." "Yes!" "We're going to spend it at Aspen. Do you ski?" "No, I don't like skiing, but I would love to join you anyway. The only problem is that my father has this rule, I must spend Thanksgiving with him and we usually spend it at the ranch in Texas." "That won't be a problem Goku. Just leave it to me."_ Sanzo is brought back from his reverie when he hears the door to the showers open.

"You're already finished soaping." Goku can help it but whine.

Sanzo sizes Goku up and down then spats, "What did you expect? That I'll be waiting for you."

Goku stands naked in front of Sanzo scratching his head, "Well, yeah! We've been doing it for awhile."

Sanzo finishes rinsing then he grabs the towel as he gets out of the shower, "Well is not like we agree to it in writing or something."

Goku grins again and extends his hand to Sanzo with the bar soap. Sanzo looks straight at Goku then says, "Soap yourself, what I look like your butler?"

Sanzo is startle to see someone sitting against his dorm's door. It is too early in the morning not even six o'clock yet. "Who are you?" Sanzo hisses before reaching the door. He is taken aback when the young man looks up at him. For a second Sanzo thought it was Goku staring back at him. The young man's eyes look exactly like Goku's golden and big; however, they lack the puppy eyes look.

With a grin the young man gets up and answers, "Hi! I'm Nataku. Do you happen to know who can open the door for me? You see my friend Goku lives here, and he is a heavy sleeper the only way to wake him up is by throwing him out of the bed. The moment he feels the cool floor he wakes right away."

"Does he?" Sanzo sizes up and down the young man in front of him. He is the same height as Goku and sports a waist length raven braid. Nataku wears a chocolate-brown haori-hakama with the five family crests designed in gold and underneath the traditional kimono in a copper-brown color; the shoes were the traditional Japanese tabi. _"So, you're the famous Nataku."_

Without losing his grin, Nataku continues, "Yeah! I think his roommate is one of those early riser freaks and spend most of his time at the library. Goku told me he is some kind of super nerd. So, I'm afraid he is not on the room; otherwise, I think he would have opened the door for me by now."

"Nataku!" Goku shouts.

Sanzo turns around to face the grinning face of Goku who is running. Goku still has his hair wet and is wearing only a pair of loose fit jeans without a shirt and barefoot. At the same time, Nataku drops his bags and runs too. Sanzo is even more pissed off now. Goku and Nataku crash against each other, the contagious laughter echoes on the empty hallway.

"Wow! Look at you don't you look debonair Nataku."

"You don't look that bad either Goku; I dare to say you're so damn sexy."

Sanzo clenches his teeth as he opens the door to the dorm, "Idiots!"

"What's his problem?" Nataku turns and sees Sanzo going into the dorm, "Ooops! Don't tell me that bitchy blond is your roommate."

Goku sighs as he stares after his beautiful roommate. Today Sanzo sports the Armani look from head to toe a pair of black leather shoes and black dress pants with a long sleeves crimson-silk shirt that highlights his golden-blond hair and amethyst glaring eyes. Sanzo is dress for success since he has a presentation on his literature class. "Yeah! Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Sure! If you like the skinny type?" Nataku spats as he faces Goku again. _"Shit! Fuck! Not only am I miserable. I just got Goku in trouble with his roommate. Might as well, I think is destiny. Goku and I are meant to be."_

"Shien is not that far behind." Goku snaps as he walks back to his room. _"What's with the attitude? Why is Nataku here?"_

Nataku now grabs Goku by the arm and with a grins looking all innocent he adds, "I'm sorry Goku but I think you're roommate and I got to a bad start."

Goku relaxes and grinning back adds, "Don't take it personal, Nataku. It's my fault Sanzo is pissed off today."

Both teens now embrace each other again and walk to go inside the room, "I call him a freak and super-nerd."

"You didn't." Goku stops in front of his dorm looking straight at his best friend. "You call it to his face."

Nataku now smiles sheepishly as he picks up his bags, "I'm afraid so. I didn't know he was your roommate."

"Fuck!" Goku now tries to think of something before facing the wrath of his pissy-roommate. Goku exhales then turning to look at Nataku with a wink, he opens the door to go inside. Nataku immediately sees the side full of Dallas Cowboys paraphernalia and assumes is Goku's side of the room, so he goes and dropping his bag on the floor falls into the bed with the Dallas Cowboy comforter. Sanzo finishes putting the last touches into his suit and grabs his school bag and without looking at the new comers heads to the door.

Goku still stands at the entrance blocking the door, "Why are you leaving so early? It's barely six o'clock."

"Move!" Sanzo hisses.

"I thought you're helping me finish my research paper." Goku adds pleading. He is happy Nataku is here, but he does not want Sanzo to be angry.

Goku can hear Sanzo's control breathing and is able to see the hardening muscles around Sanzo's jaw. Sanzo tightens his jaw even further while he stares straight at Goku. It is very hard for Sanzo to ignore Goku's golden big eyes when they sport the puppy look that has in more than one occasion got Sanzo in trouble. When Goku looks at him like that is very hard for Sanzo to deny Goku anything. "I'm going to the library to rehearse my presentation. Now move Goku!" Sanzo's amethysts are glaring intensely.

Goku gulps he knows he is walking a tin line, but he does not want Sanzo to leave the room upset. So he tries to conjure up his most innocent and sad puppy look. He has learned over the months what kind of look usually softness Sanzo's attitude. "What about my paper? You promised."

Sanzo sighs and closes his eyes. He does not want to keep staring at those gorgeous eyes. "You say you work on it during the break." Opening his eyes, Sanzo turns to look at Nataku who seems to be sleeping; "Now I'm sure you rather be spending time with your friend." Turning to face Goku again, he whispers, "See you at the field." Sanzo is so tempted to kiss Goku but biting his lips hisses, "Now move!"

"Okay!" Goku now moves grinning. At least Sanzo has promised to see him at the field. While he moves away from the door to allow Sanzo to leave, he inhales Sanzo's aroma as he goes by. "Is that a new perfume?"

Without looking at him or slowing his pace, Sanzo adds, "Armani"

Goku stares at the fleeing figure of Sanzo then with a sigh closes the door to deal with his best friend.

"Are you fucking him?"

"Uh!" Goku turns to look at Nataku that is sitting down in a lotus position on top of his bed.

Nataku now gets up from the bed and walks towards the dumbfound Goku. "Are you deaf now? I ask you a simple question are you fucking your roommate?" Nataku now forces Goku to lean on the door as he closes the space between them.

Goku reacts by pushing him away, "None of your fucking business." Once Goku gets away from Nataku, he drops his bathroom bag into his bed and turns to look straight at his best friend, "Why are you here?"

Nataku studies his best friend before answering, "I came to visit you. I missed you." Then moving with caution he smiles playfully as he grabs Goku from the seam of his pants, "So is he any good."

Goku grins then with a sigh adds, "No. I'm not fucking him. I only wish." Then moving away from Nataku he begins to look for socks and his tennis shoes to finish getting dress. "Where is Shien?"

Nataku now drops again into the bed, "Don't know. Don't care."

Goku is alert now. He turns to face his roommate and as he pulls one of his favorite t-shirts over his head continues, "What happen?"

Nataku now sighs, "I caught the fucking bastard cheating on me with a fucking freshman." Nataku now gets up and sitting again in a lotus position rants, "Can you believe it? A fucking freshman."

Goku sits now next to his friend and as they both put their foreheads together Goku asks, "When?"

Nataku's face is now covered in tears, "Yesterday!"

"Tell me everything" Goku now is comforting his best friend.

_And, I don't want to fall in love  
(This love is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
(This love is only gonna break your heart)  
With you_

Sanzo arrives at the football field. He has already changed and wears his favorite Versace look combat boots, jeans and a lavender long-sleeves turtleneck. He takes his usual spot at the bleachers and starts to scan for Goku and the rest of his so called friends when he sees a scene that makes him sick to his stomach. Goku is down at the field wearing a set of black sweats and his usual gold bandana on his forehead. Standing next to Goku are Hakkai and Goyjo wearing the same with the exception of the bandana color, Goyjo's violet and Hakkai's green. However, there is one more person that is clinging to Goku in a very compromising embrace. Nataku is wearing too sweat pants and stands behind Goku while his head rest on Goku's left shoulder and he has his arms snake around Goku's waist while his hands are inside Goku's sweat pants as if stroking Goku's member. Sanzo is outrage how come Goyjo and Hakkai stand there completely oblivious to such obscene display of affection. They are in a coed school for crying out loud in a public place. Sanzo gets up and starts to go down the bleachers.

"You're leaving so soon Sanzo?" The voices of Sandy, Melissa, and Sarah sing in a chorus then burst into giggles.

Sanzo turns to glare then hisses, "Fuck off!" Sanzo is almost running. He needs to get away from that place.

"Why did you think Sanzo left Sarah?" A petite blond wearing jeans and a pink cashmere sweater with tennis shoes asks.

Sarah the tallest of the three blonds looks down the field then looking straight at her friend says, "I don't know, but I bet he's jealous."

"Jealous? Of whom?" The same girl asks again. Then the three blonds look down at the field. Goku's head rest against the head of his best friend.

"Nataku of course!" The plump blond wearing black leather knee high boots, gray plaid skirt and black turtle neck blouse answers.

"You think Sanzo and Goku are doing it."

"Please, Melissa! In what planet are you living? Sanzo and Goku are so doing it. Why do you think he comes during his lunch hour everyday here? Because, it is the best place to work on your laptop or read." Sarah rolls her eyes at her best friend.

"No! They're roommates and best friends." Melissa pouts while fretting over her pink sweater. She loves cashmere, but it is so delicate you have to be very careful how you eat.

Now is the turn of the plump blond to laugh at her friend. "Melissa! You're so naïve. Why do we come here every day?"  
"To look at Goku!" She retorts. Melissa hates it when Sandy and Sarah make fun of her.

Sarah checks her lipstick on the mirror. She is wearing blue jeans, tennis and a turtleneck. "So is Sanzo. He comes here every day to check Goku out. The difference between Sanzo and us is that at least he is getting it on with Goku, lucky bastard."

"Sanzo is not gay." Melissa continues. There is no way Sanzo and Goku, her Goku are having sex.

"Sanzo is so gay." Sarah and Sandy say in unison while giggling.

Melissa's eyes fill with tears as she says, "Well, maybe he is gay but Goku is not. Goku is not gay." Then she gets up from her seat and runs down the bleachers. She too needs to get away. Her friends can be so cruel sometimes.

"What you think Sandy?" Sarah looks straight at the plump blond.

"I bet you my entire Prada collection that Goku is bi."

Sarah now gazes at Goku who now is heading to the showers with the rest of his friends. Sarah sighs and continues, "It is the only reason I keep coming. Maybe I can get lucky and get two for the price of one."

"I knew it. You have a crush on Sanzo too."

"Well, dah! He is so fucking gorgeous and so mean. I love his mean streak." The girls now get up from their seats and began to head back to campus.

_The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
and I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

Sanzo pushes the door to his dorm open then quickly grabs his suitcase and starts pouring clothes into it. _"Good thing I don't have to stay till tomorrow. I'm going straight to Aspen that way I can be alone for at least two days. As soon as I turned eighteen first thing I'm doing is buying a condo. I'm so out of this fucking place." _Sanzo makes sure everything is in its place before he heads to the door.

He is about to open the door to step out of when Goku pushes the door open. "Sanzo where you're going?" Goku stares at the suitcase then looks up to face Sanzo. "I thought we're leaving until Wednesday morning. You're aunt told me she would pick us up early on Wednesday."

Sanzo glares at Goku last thing he wants is to explain himself to him. He is pissed off not really at Goku. It is not Goku's fault after all why would Sanzo be angry with Goku is not like they are lovers or intimate at all. He said it himself one time deal. Sure there has been the occasional slip like a kiss here and there, soaping each, and other little things like that. Sanzo is so used to Goku devoting all his attention to him despite all the offers Goku gets daily. He even has accepted his friends' need for display of affection. However, what he witness this afternoon goes beyond friendship. Nataku's and Goku's behavior resembles more of that of intimate lovers. Sanzo cannot ignore the possibility that Goku and Nataku were lovers at one point maybe they still are. However, Goku was a virgin when Sanzo and him were together. Sanzo is experienced enough to know the difference. _"They've known each other all their life. If only for this year that they've been apart."_

"Yes, she would pick you up on Wednesday if you still want to go. However, I'm leaving early so you and your friend Nataku can spend sometime alone. You know how much I hate noise and you two seem to be very noisy." Sanzo clenches his teeth forcing the words to come out.

Goku breaths for an instant he has panicked and without realizing it he is holding his breath. _"Fuck! Thank god is only that, I thought he have changed his mind about taking me along. I really need to get over my fear of snow."_ Then with a grin, Goku adds, "Is not necessary Sanzo."

Goku now takes Sanzo's suitcase away from him and walks inside the dorm. "Nataku is leaving today. Shien came to retrieve his missing lover." Goku now laughs naughty.

He wishes Sanzo would do something like that for him someday. Well without the cheating part, the last thing he wants is Sanzo cheating on him, but Sanzo does not strike Goku like the cheating type. Shien on the other hand has cheater written all over his face. It was so romantic the way Shien came to ask for Nataku's forgiveness. It was during last period Hazel was about to dismiss class when the door to the classroom opened and someone dress like a chocolate-brown dog with large ears and big brown sad puppy eyes comes inside crawling in all fours carrying in his mouth a basket with red roses, wine, a box of chocolates Nataku's favorites and a note. Then to top it all a choir of singing dogs appears out of nowhere:

"I'm a dog, I'm a dog, honey kicked my ass I'm a dog.

Please forgive me, don't leave me alone.

I'm a dog; I'm a dog, honey I'm aware I'm but a fucking dog

Please forgive me; you're the only one I love."

Nataku then reads the note and removing Shien's dog head they kissed. The class turned into a party afterwards it was very cool that the varsity football players from Kent were the ones dress as the dog choir.

Sanzo follows Goku's figure inside the dorm with his eyes while he still stands close to the door. "What you mean? Shien came to retrieve his missing lover. Who is Shien?"

Goku turns to face Sanzo while he leaves the suitcase in top of Sanzo's bed, "Shien is Nataku's boyfriend; they had a quarrel last night and Nataku flee to come here but now they made up and leaving this evening after diner. Shien's father rent a cabin on Funasdalen, Sweden, so the entire varsity team from Kent is spending Thanksgiving break there."

Sanzo's face relaxes although he still angry at Goku's and Nataku's display of affection. However, this information seems to change some things inside Sanzo's mind. "So where are Nataku and his boyfriend?"

"They're hanging around with Hakkai and Goyjo. I came looking for you since you didn't show up at the filed this afternoon." Then with a whining ring Goku ask, "Why weren't you there? You promised Sanzo." Goku walks towards Sanzo, but Sanzo turns away and begins to unpack. "I went but I leave almost immediately. I forgot that I still have a project to finish. I don't want to be doing homework while we stay in Aspen. I love skiing and I intend to spend most of the time outside on the snow." Sanzo finish unpacking while Goku gazes at him.

"You changed. You looked hot this morning. The Armani look suits you although I love you when you dress all Versace."

Sanzo hisses, "I'm surprise the hyenas didn't say anything to you. They saw me leave."

Goku looks confused, "Hyenas?" Then it hits him, "You mean Sandy, Melissa and Sarah."

"The same." Sanzo faces Goku while he sits on his bed looking for his cigarettes. He needs a smoke really bad while he thinks things through. "Why you didn't call me? You could call me at the cell or did you forget my number so soon?"

Goku smiles sheepishly as he answers, "No, but I rather see you in person than talk to you in the phone. Besides, I want to make sure you're not still angry at me for this morning."

Sanzo takes a long drag than asks, "Why would I still be mad at you?"

Goku tries to get closer to Sanzo but he only moves from his bed to take a seat on his computer and turns it on. Goku sighs and adds, "Because, I'm such a loser. I know you're just trying to help me. And I do appreciate it but sometimes it seems all we do is study. We never have any fun Sanzo. There times were all I want to do is just sleep late once in awhile. I don't mean everyday, but on days like today when we don't have any homework due. Just sleep late." Goku finishes with a defeat gesture.

Sanzo swirls on his swirling chair and faces Goku, "You're not a loser Goku believe me if you were, I would not waste my time with you. It's not your fault that I'm a perfectionist workaholic. I inherited it from the old hag. Besides, having fun is not all that crack up as it is made to be, look what happen to my parents."

Goku shrugs and adds, "Neither killing yourself working besides look at your aunt she certainly knows how to have fun."

Sanzo's lips curl up in that sensuous smile that only Goku has been allowed to see, "Touché!" Then turning back to face his computer Sanzo opens up some files and starts to work on some of his designing graphics. _"I don't really have to leave this instant. Besides is not really Goku's fault I'm so melodramatic. I'm still going for the condo probably I look into them when we comeback. Maybe! Goku can move in with me."_

Goku's cell rings and he flips it open as he goes and drops in his bed to rest, "What's up?"

"When?" Then he gets up and sits at the edge of his bed. Sanzo turns to watch him while he continues speaking on the fun, "He didn't even call me."

"Nah! Thanks anyway. I'm kinda tired so I rather stay indoors for tonight." Goku now flips his phone off and looks straight at Sanzo. Sanzo stares back for a couple of seconds then turns back to his project on the computer.

"Well, Nataku and the guys left already."

"Isn't he coming to pick up his bag?" Sanzo asks not really interested in knowing all he cares is that Nataku is yesterday's news.

Goku sighs then adds, "Nah! I guess I'll send his bag back to Kent. Nataku is not very particular about losing stuff. It isn't like we cannot afford new clothes."

"Did Goyjo ask you to join him to a party or something?"

"No, it's raining outside and …" Goku stops mid-sentence. It is not really a secret the fact that he enjoys the rain but Sanzo does not know that. Goyjo says it was suppose to be a storm like the one a few months ago. Maybe today would end up in a great note after all.

"It's raining!" Sanzo is about to open up the curtain to see outside into the campus courtyard when a flash illuminates the room followed by the rumble of a loud thunder then the computer goes off. Sanzo jumps out of the chair and Goku quickly grabs him from the waist as he whispers, "Good thing you have such an expensive APC power protector."

Sanzo's heartbeat accelerates and with a control voice he manages to say, "Yes!"

It does not escapes Goku's notice the change in Sanzo's heartbeat, so he slowly pulls Sanzo to sit on his lap while he sits on top of Sanzo's bed. Goku's grip on Sanzo is strong at the same time that he nuzzles the back of Sanzo's nape with soft movements. Sanzo tries hard to not go into panic attack and only allows Goku to continue with his soothing actions. After a few seconds, Goku pushes Sanzo into the bed and hovering above his face Goku begins to caress Sanzo's face with his right hand while his left keeps a strong hold around Sanzo's waist. Sanzo closes his eyes as another rumble is heard and his body trembles but Goku ignores it and slowly begins to kiss Sanzo. The whoosh of the strong winds hits outside their window while some lose objects crash against the dorms walls. Sanzo starts to relax and picks up the pace Goku is taking his sweet time to kiss him properly. Sanzo is too impatient now for a slow lovemaking scene. He wants Goku now. He wants pure raw passionate animalistic fucking.

The storm outside has slow down by now. There still some lighting and the occasional thunder. Goku and Sanzo lay spend on the bed. Sanzo's eyes are closed while his arms rest around Goku's shoulder. Goku traces Sanzo's face outline going from the bridge of his nose to the lower lips to Sanzo's chin as he breaths on Sanzo's scent. "What happens tomorrow Sanzo?"

Sanzo's eyes fly open and propping up on one arm he looks down at Goku, "What you mean?"

"I mean is this going to be like a rainy day event or only during thunderstorms?" Goku cups his hands around Sanzo's face.

Sanzo hisses dropping down to the bed again. Goku's arms fall again into Sanzo's chest. "I don't mind Sanzo. It's just I like to know. I do anything you want but please don't take your kisses away from me. I need you." Goku nuzzles against the warm of Sanzo's chest and Sanzo only tightens his grip on Goku.

"I'll do anything Sanzo."

Sanzo hits his forehead with his right hand a few times then sighs getting up he hovers above Goku's face positioning himself on top of Goku, "I don't know Goku. Honestly, I need time. All I know right now is I need you at this precise moment. I want you." Then he kisses Goku slowly with soft butterfly kisses. He starts at Goku's forehead goes down his eyelids, nose lingering on Goku's mouth until both of them are in need of air. Sanzo travels down Goku's neck moving slowly till he reaches Goku's earlobes then with soft bites Sanzo whispers, "I don't mind giving you morning kisses and good night kisses though."

Goku grins happy adding excited, "What about in between kisses?"

Sanzo snaps his head and moves to hover again above Goku's face, "Aren't we a little greedy?"

Goku continues grinning as he adds, "I'm hungry. I'm starving for you Sanzo. I don't think I can survive another day without your kisses anymore."

Sanzo now goes for a deep kiss as he adds, "We'll see."

Once Sanzo finish the kiss and rest against Goku's neck, Goku whispers, "Fuck me again Konzen, Please."

Sanzo's body feels an electric charge cross his entire body from the crown of his head to the last of his toes and with a sigh adds, "No, once is enough for today."

Goku now whines, "Konzen, please. I want you inside me again."

Sanzo looks straight at Goku as his lips curls on that devilish smile that drives Goku crazy, "I love when you call me by my name but whenever you call me Konzen is like an electric charge sets my entire body on fire."

"I'm sorry Sanzo. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought since last time you asked me to use both your names…" Sanzo bring his fingers to stop Goku from talking, "Shh! I love it. So don't you stop calling me by either of my names. It's a good thing Goku trust me. I enjoyed it way too much."

Goku now smiles mischievously too, "Then why you don't fuck me again Konzen. Please, Konzen, I can't wait to have your dick inside me again Konzen."

"Gee! You're merciless Goku, but the answer still no. However, I never said I will not enjoy you again."

"What you mean Sanzo?"

"What I mean my dear Goku is today, I'm going to teach you how to rim."

"How do you do that?"

"Simple turn around and I'll show you." Goku obeys Sanzo and turns around having his bubble butt sticking up and Sanzo sighs at the sight of such a perfect body. Then he begins to slowly kiss Goku's body every inch of that glorious firm muscle bronze tan sculpture of a body. "Tonight, I'm making love to you Goku"

Goku arches his body with every butterfly kiss…

_No, I don't want to fall in love  
(This love is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
(This love is only gonna break your heart)  
with you_

_(This love is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I…_

_(This love is only gonna break your heart)_

_Nobody loves no one._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Saiyuki that totally and unashamedly appear on this fan fiction. They are the product of Kazuya Minekura's wonderful imagination. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on her creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The song _Wicked Game_ from Song Writer/Singer Chris Isaak inspired the story. While I don't actually like to write sequels, I could not helped but to see this song as the sequel to _Can't Take My Eyes off You_. I know I have to complete my other two stories: _The Eye of the Heart _& _When the Sun goes down_. The outlines and the numbers of chapters are finished a total of seven for each story; I just can quiet bring myself to upload them. And in top of everything, I'm obsessing over the last book of my favorite vampire saga _Breaking Dawn_ by Stephanie Meyer. I can't wait for the movie to be release on December 12, 2008.

**Personal Note:** While I did not write the sequel specifically for _Moongirl21_, I hope you like it and it is something close to what you expected for a sequel. I started writing the sequel before I read your review. Thank you for being a loyal reader and reviewer.


End file.
